


Cómo cortejar a tu sirviente

by Ren



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Courtship, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traducción de <i>How To Woo Your Manservant</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cómo cortejar a tu sirviente

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How To Woo Your Manservant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/134130) by [Ren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren). 



> Gracias a [Angie](http://kanjo.tumblr.com) que tradujo mi historia al Español.

No había sido amor a primera vista, de eso al menos Arthur sí estaba seguro. No había habido coros de ángeles, nubes rosadas, destellos dorados, ni una revelación que le golpeara por sorpresa. Sólo una sensación de algo creciendo en su interior… Había tardado meses en reconocer las señales.   
Lo hizo finalmente una tarde mientras miraba al patio del castillo desde su ventana, golpeteando sus dedos ociosamente en el vidrio. Llegaría tarde a las prácticas de combate, pero cierto estúpido sirviente se había llevado su armadura para pulirla y no había regresado aún. Arthur estaba a punto de bajar hacia el despacho de Gaius a ver qué había pasado con su armadura cuando divisó a Merlin cruzando el patio a toda prisa con un gran paquete en sus brazos.  
—Por fin —murmuró Arthur, sólo para soltar un resoplido indignado cuando Merlin se detuvo a saludar a Gwen, quien estaba bajando por los escalones del castillo.  
Así que tuvo que ver con resignación cómo Merlin (que demostraba otra vez su usual y completa falta de puntualidad) empezaba a contarle a Gwen alguna clase de historia. Gesticulaba tanto como podía sin dejar caer su paquete y Gwen había comenzado a reír. Arthur notó con cierto malestar que no sólo estaba molesto por la incompetencia de su sirviente (lamentablemente, a estas alturas ya estaba acostumbrado)… La verdad, estaba deseando poder saltarse el entrenamiento y unirse a Gwen y Merlin en el patio; parecían estar pasándola bien… sin él. Y esa, pensó, era una idea muy estúpida. ¿Por qué le tendría que importar a él que dos sirvientes estuvieran conversando? No asunto suyo en lo más mínimo.  
Por otro lado, cualquier tipo de sentimiento romántico que él podría haber sentido por Guinevere había desaparecido hace meses, cuando ella había dejado claro que estaba enamorada de otro hombre. En ese momento, no había sentido celos de Lancelot, ¿entonces por qué sentía celos ahora?, ¿y de Merlin, por si fuera poco?   
Justo en ese momento, Merlin alzó la vista y vio a Arthur; con un sobresalto, se despidió de Gwen rápidamente y corrió hacia el castillo, hasta que desapareció del campo de visión del príncipe.  
Arthur se giró hacia la puerta, expectante.  
—Por fin —repitió.  
Y entonces, todo tuvo sentido.  
Excepto que no lo tenía, en realidad, porque no había sido de Merlin de quien había estado celoso, había sido de Gwen. Estaba celoso de Gwen porque estaba hablando con Merlin.  
Merlin, quien nunca hacía reverencias, contestaba cuando no debía, y era el peor sirviente que Arthur había visto en su vida; Merlin, quien siempre mentía, pero nunca sobre cosas importantes; Merlin, a quien no le gustaba seguir órdenes, pero confiaba en Arthur ciegamente; Merlin, quien había pasado de ser un simple personaje secundario a no salir de los pensamientos de Arthur en lo absoluto.  
¿A quién estaba tratando de engañar? Estaba enamorado de Merlin.  
Arthur todavía estaba tratando de asumir esta nueva y aterradora idea cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par y este irrumpió como si la habitación le perteneciera, murmurando algo sobre armaduras y manchas.  
Y Arthur decidió que sería una buena idea ordenarle limpiar el estiércol de los establos. Al menos, razonó, eso le daría tiempo de pensar y ordenar su mente antes de comenzar a hacer el ridículo frente a su sirviente. O más bien frente a la persona que le gustaba. O lo que fuera que fuera Merlin en ese momento. Arthur definitivamente necesitaba más tiempo para pensar en ello.   
Merlin hizo una mueca cuando se lo dijo.  
—¿No podrías simplemente mandarme al cepo? —sugirió—. Así al menos tendría que volver a mi cuarto con olor a mierda de caballo. Otra vez.  
—Si no vas ahora —contestó Arthur—, te obligaré a limpiar los establos y además te pondré en el cepo.  
Merlin se alejó quejándose, y Arthur se quedó solo. Y tendría que ponerse la armadura por sí mismo. Genial. Cuando se unió a sus caballeros para su práctica (muy, muy retrasado), se dio cuenta que probablemente debían haber mejores maneras de empezar a cortejar a una persona que esa.  
Tomando su espada, pensó que el problema era que no tenía la más mínima idea cómo se suponía que era un cortejo.  
De sus pocos (y poco exitosos) intentos anteriores, recordaba que las flores representaban un papel importante, pero de alguna forma regalarle a Merlin un ramo de margaritas o lilas, o lo que fueran, no parecía un muy buen plan. Merlin probablemente se reiría de él, y si había algo que Arthur no quería, era hacer el ridículo. Ya estaba haciendo un buen trabajo haciéndolo sin un ramo de flores metido en medio.  
Normalmente en una situación como esa, le hubiera pedido ayuda a Merlin, o más bien ordenado que hiciera algo, pero ahora no podría hacer eso. Y no había nadie más a quien pudiera pedirle consejo. Pedírselo a Morgana, quien era lo más cercano a una hermana que tenía, estaba fuera de discusión. Arthur dudaba que su corazón de hielo fuera capaz de amar a alguien algún día, e incluso si pudiera darle algún consejo, se burlaría de él el resto de la eternidad.  
Seguramente Gwen sería más comprensiva, pero preguntarle a ella cómo cortejar a Merlin, después haberle preguntado a Merlin cómo cortejarla a ella… bueno, sería bastante incómodo. (Arthur culpaba de esto a Merlin: nunca antes había tenido problemas en ordenarle cosas a los sirvientes hasta que Merlin había llegado y exigido que los trataran como personas. Y ahora las cosas eran innecesariamente complicadas). La lista de personas a las que Arthur podía confiarle su secreto era sorprendentemente corta. Lancelot estaba lejos en algún reino lejano, y Gaius era demasiado cercano a Merlin (así que podría contarle algo).  
Sus caballeros eran leales a Camelot, pero no creía que fueran mejores en esto del romance que él mismo. Además, nunca había estado seguro de cuáles eran verdaderos amigos y cuáles solo trataban de ganarse su favor porque era el príncipe.  
Leon, con quien luchaba en estos momentos, era discreto y sensible, y no muy asiduo a los cotilleos. Justo cuando Arthur pensaba que a él sí podría contarle acerca de Merlin, Leon se lanzó sobre él y lo pilló desprevenido. Le dio un pesado golpe en el hombro. Arthur perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas con un sonoro crash de la armadura.  
El resto de los hombres se acercaron para comprobar que no estuviera lesionado, pero Arthur agitó su brazo para alejarlos con las mejillas coloradas por la vergüenza.  
—Lo siento, Alteza—se disculpó Leon ofreciendo su mano para ayudarle.  
Arthur la tomó agradecido y se levantó. Luego, trató de limpiar el polvo de sus pantalones con despreocupación, como si fuera algo normal caerse al suelo en las prácticas.  
Lo que era normal, la verdad; pero usualmente era Arthur el que hacía caer a los otros caballeros. ¿Hace cuánto que no lo derrotaban tan espectacularmente? Ni siquiera podía recordarlo.  
Leon parecía estar pensando algo parecido.  
—Pensé que lo pararía —dijo—, ¿se encuentra bien, Su Majestad?  
Arthur asintió apresuradamente.  
—Estoy bien —respondió—, yo sólo… Eh… Estoy bien.  
Era una total mentira, sobre todo porque ya comenzaba a sentir un dolor que se expandía desde su hombro hasta el brazo, y ya no podía decirle la verdad a Leon; admitir que había estado distraído por sus problemas amorosos sonaba más a una excusa, y una muy poco convincente.  
Arthur apretó sus dientes y trató de no pensar más en Merlin. A duras penas consiguió no volver a ser atrapado con la guardia baja esa tarde, y cuando terminó la práctica se alejó sintiéndose completamente abatido.  
Para cuando llegó a su habitación, el hombro de Arthur palpitaba dolorosamente y empezaba a sentir el comienzo de una jaqueca. No quería más que meterse a la cama y dormir, pero también quería ver a Merlin, ya que apenas había tenido oportunidad de hablarle desde esa mañana.  
Al final Merlin se antepuso a las ganas de dormir, y Arthur se sentó a esperar a que Merlin llegara con su cena.  
Fue lo suficiente galán como para no lanzar un comentario sarcástico a pesar de que Merlin llegase tarde con un plato de pollo (que a estas alturas ya debía estar frío). Tampoco comentó nada ante la innecesaria cantidad de ruido que metía al poner la mesa, y se contuvo de mencionar el leve aroma a excremento de caballo que todavía parecía impregnado en Merlin.  
Estaba comportándose como un perfecto seducto. Concluyó que, después de todo, la tarde estaba yendo bien.  
—¿Tengo algo en la cara? —Merlin preguntó de pronto, frotándose la mejilla con su manga.  
—¿Qué? —preguntó Arthur, despertando de su ensueño—. No, no tienes nada. ¿Por qué?  
Merlin frunció el ceño y estiró el cuello, tratando de mirarse en el espejo de Arthur.  
—Me has estado mirando fijamente todo este tiempo.  
—Mentira, no lo he hecho —contestó rápidamente Arthur; se dio cuenta que probablemente sí era verdad y se apresuró a cambiar el tema—. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?  
—Oh, fantástica, Alteza —dijo Merlin con una mueca—. Muy divertida. Limpiar la mierda de los caballos es tan divertido.  
La sonrisa de Arthur se congeló. Se maldijo a sí mismo por ser un idiota, esa había sido la peor cosa que podía haber dicho, pero no podía pensar claramente; el dolor de cabeza había empeorado, estaba cansado por el entrenamiento, y Merlin le distraía sólo por el hecho de estar frente a él.  
—Sí, bueno. Tú te retrasaste —dijo Arthur en su defensa, jugueteando nerviosamente con su comida.  
—¡Pulía tu armadura! —se quejó Merlin— Lo hice tan rápido como pude, pero estaban todas esas… manchas de cuando peleaste con esa criatura verde y babosa, y eran realmente difíciles de sacar…  
Merlin, pensó Arthur, se veía realmente adorable mientras decía eso, como si fuera la víctima de algún príncipe tirano, lo que era ridículo, porque Arthur era realmente justo. Espera, ¿acababa de pensar que Merlin era adorable? Oh, realmente necesitaba dormir un poco.  
Frotó se frotó los ojos con los nudillos, y notó que Merlin había terminado su diatriba (en su contra) y lo miraba expectante. Arthur no había prestado atención, ¿Le había preguntado algo?  
Como no tenía nada mejor que decir, Arthur sonrió y comentó:  
—Te vi hablando con Guinevere en el patio.  
Y luego su cerebro notó lo que su boca había dicho y deseó poder volver atrás en el tiempo e impedir que salieran de sus labios. No había habido necesidad de decirlo, pero ya lo había hecho.  
Nunca había mencionado a Gwen frente a Merlin después de su “desenamoramiento”. Ni siquiera le había contado que había habido uno, pero había asumido que Merlin se había enterado por Gwen. Merlin siempre se preocupaba de no pronunciar el nombre de ella frente a Arthur y éste había estado agradecido, porque habría sido incómodo hablar de cómo ella le había rechazado.  
Ahora Merlin lucía avergonzado.  
—Sólo le contaba acerca del grupo de artistas que llegó a Camelot para el festival —dijo—, vienen juglares, bufones y acróbatas… Van a hacer un gran show en la noche del Solsticio…  
Arthur notó el intento no muy sutil intento de cambiar el tema, pero ahí había algo más. Frunció en entrecejo.  
—Así que ahí es donde estabas esta mañana —dijo, apuntando acusatoriamente con su tenedor—. ¡¿Te estuve buscando por todo el castillo y tú estabas perdiendo el tiempo en un circo?!  
—¡No! —exclamó Merlin con rapidez. Era el peor mentiroso de la historia. Arthur lo quedó mirando fijamente, con una ceja levantada. —Sí —admitió, mirando el suelo—, ¿voy a pasar el resto de mi vida limpiando establos, verdad?  
Le tentaba decir que sí, pero Arthur decidió que por el bien de su (por ahora no-existente) relación, era mejor sólo reír y negar con la cabeza.  
—¿No estás enojado conmigo? —preguntó Merlin, incrédulo.   
—¿Por qué debería? —contestó Arthur—. Tal vez encontraste tu verdadera vocación; deberías unirte al circo: eres experto en hacer un espectáculo de ti mismo.  
Lo que en realidad no era algo muy romántico, pero todo era culpa de Merlin por ser un idiota. 

-x-

—¿Qué es ese olor? —preguntó Gaius, levantando la vista desde sus libros.  
Merlin le lanzó una mirada agria y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.  
—Supongo que soy yo —dijo—. Arthur me hizo limpiar los establos de nuevo.  
—¿Qué hiciste esta vez? — preguntó Gaius sonando medio comprensivo, medio divertido.  
—Sólo me retrasé unos minutos —dijo Merlin a la defensiva mientras iba hacia la jofaina a lavarse el rostro—. Pero Arthur estaba insoportable hoy, incluso más que de costumbre.  
Se quitó una mecha de cabello húmedo de los ojos, y, recordando, frunció el entrecejo y se giró hacia Gaius.  
—Y también me preguntó sobre Gwen.  
—¿Gwen? —repitió Gaius, levantando una ceja.  
—Pensé que se había dado por vencido con ella hace meses… —dijo Merlin—, pero tal vez todavía está enamorado de ella. Sentí como si… hubiera algo que Arthur no me estaba contando.  
Gaius le lanzó una mirada severa.  
—Merlin —dijo pausadamente—, si el príncipe no quiere decir nada, no estás en posición de fisgonear… No son asuntos tuyos.  
—¡También es asunto mío! Si Arthur tiene un humor de los mil demonios porque una chica a la que él ama no lo ama a él —dijo Merlin—, yo seré al que le hará la vida imposible sólo para liberar el estrés.   
—Entonces te sugiero que te acuestes temprano —dijo Gaius—. Duerme un poco; Arthur no tendrá excusa para castigarte por tus retrasos si llegaras a la hora correcta al menos una vez. ¿Qué tal mañana?  
—Oh, ¡no tú también! Ya es suficientemente malo tener a Arthur tratándome como si fuera el peor sirviente de Camelot. No soy tan inútil.  
Gaius fingió meditarlo.  
—Bueno, sí te quedaste dormido hoy… Y ayer, y antiayer…  
—Es cierto —admitió riendo—, pero estoy seguro de que al menos soy el segundo peor. ¡Tiene que haber alguien peor que yo!  
Gaius le sonrió.  
—Me aseguraré que despiertes temprano mañana.  
—Gracias, Gaius. Buenas noches.  
—Buenas noches —dijo Gaius, retomando su lectura.  
Merlin cerró la puerta de su habitación y se recostó sobre la cama. En menos de un minuto estaba dormido.

-x-

Arthur no durmió bien. Se arrepentía de no haberle pedido a Merlin alguna de las pociones de Gaius para calmar el dolor de su hombro. No había podido dormir tranquilo; despertaba cada vez que se movía en sueños y se apoyaba en el área adolorida.  
Había pasado la noche mirando la oscuridad alrededor de su cama y pensando en la última conversación que había tenido con Merlin. No había estado lo suficientemente mal como para querer arrancarla de su memoria, pero tampoco había estado muy bien. Burlarse de Merlin seguramente no la mejor forma de llegar a un punto romántico entre ambos.  
Era difícil para Arthur admitir que posiblemente, bajo ciertas circunstancias, pudiera ser que él no fuera tan perfecto (quizás), y que en este caso sería realmente útil algo de ayuda externa con eso de conquistar a Merlin.  
Se levantó cuando los primeros rayos de luz se estaban abriendo camino a través de las cortinas. Se le había ocurrido una idea. Se vistió rápidamente, tratando de mover su hombro lo menos posible y pensando que definitivamente debía ir a ver a Gaius. Pero eso podía esperar, tenía algo mucho más urgente que hacer.  
Abrió la puerta y casi chocó con Merlin.  
—Alteza —dijo este, pareciendo tan confuso como Arthur.  
—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —dijo Arthur, maldiciendo internamente— ¡Apenas ha amanecido!  
De todos los días, Merlin tenía que empezar a llegar a tiempo justo hoy.  
Por un lado era fantástico tener a su sirviente aquí, a Arthur le encantaba tener a Merlin cerca, por muy idiota que este fuera. Por el otro, era una completa catástrofe porque significaba que no podría realizar su plan maestro. De ninguna manera Arthur podría admitir frente a él que pretendía salir a indagar cómo cortejarlo.  
Merlin trató de esconder (con poco éxito) un bostezo detrás de su mano.  
—Traté de no llegar tarde —respondió, luego (sin mucha necesidad) agregó—: Ya estás vestido… Eh, entonces... ¿Quieres comer?  
—¡Sí! —Arthur dijo, animándose. No tenía hambre, pero mientras hiciera que Merlin tuviera que irse a las cocinas un rato...— Ve a buscarme algo para comer.  
Merlin sonrió.  
—De hecho, tengo tu desayuno aquí —Hizo un gesto hacia la mesita detrás de él.  
Arthur vio una gran bandeja cubierta con un mantel blanco. Esto hubiera sido muy bienvenido cualquier otro día, pero ¿por qué Merlin tenía que volverse competente hoy?  
—No quiero comida fría —dijo Arthur arrugando la nariz—. Tráeme huevos fritos y jamón.  
La sonrisa de Merlin tibuteó.  
—Pero Arthur, ¡siempre comes lo mismo para desayunar!  
Era una objeción perfectamente razonable y completamente cierta, sin embargo Arthur simplemente se cruzó de brazos y se volvió a recoger la bandeja.  
—Tómate tu tiempo, no estoy apurado —dijo Arthur, pero Merlin, en vez de alejarse, se volvió hacia la bandeja murmurando algo que Arthur no pudo oir.   
—¡Lo acabo de recordar! ¡Hoy también traje huevos y jamón! —exclamó con una sonrisa, levantando la bandeja en sus manos.  
Arthur hizo una mueca.  
—¡Pero yo nunca te pido huevos con jamón! —exclamó—. Y a estas alturas ya deben estar fríos.  
—Nop, las mantuve cubiertas así que están perfectas y calientes —Y quitó el mantel con un movimiento teatral.  
O al menos era un movimiento teatral en su mente. Como Merlin era Merlin, botó un poco de jamón en el proceso. Arthur no pronunció ningún comentario sarcástico al respecto porque estaba muy ocupado mirando la comida en la bandeja: se veía deliciosa y aún estaba humeando.  
—La serviré antes de que se ponga fría de verdad —dijo adentrándose en la habitación de Arthur.  
—Genial —dijo Arthur tras un resoplido. No quería sonar como un quejica o un malagradecido, pero Merlin elegía el peor momento para…   
—¿Pasa algo? —Merlin interrumpió sus pensamientos.  
«Sí, y todo es tu culpa, porque a pesar de ser un idiota, te estás comportando como un buen sirviente y metiéndote en mi camino», pensó decir Arthur, pero en su lugar respondió:   
—No, nada.  
Merlin frunció el entrecejo y se acercó a Arthur para mirarle de cerca, con su usual falta de etiqueta.  
—¿Seguro? Te ves un poco pálido.  
—No dormí bien, eso es todo —dijo Arthur masajeando sus sienes—. Durante el entrenamiento recibí un golpe en el hombro, no pude dormir en toda la noche.  
—¿Un «golpe»? ¿Quieres decir «un golpe DE ESPADA»? ¿Todavía te duele? —preguntó con preocupación; cuando Arthur asintió, rodó sus ojos— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —Soltó descuidadamente la bandeja sobre la mesa— Iré a pedirle a Gaius alguna poción o algo así.  
—Gracias, Merlin —dijo Arthur con una sonrisa de agradecimiento.  
Merlin le devolvió una brillante sonrisa.  
—Volveré tan rápido como pueda —dijo antes de irse.  
Arthur se le quedó mirando hasta que desapareció al doblar una esquina para comprobar que no se devolvería, y luego corrió en dirección contraria.  
La librería no estaba muy lejos de las habitaciones de Arthur y consiguió llegar sin encontrarse a nadie. Sin embargo, no había planeado que Geoffrey estuviese levantado tan temprano.  
—Príncipe Arthur —dijo el anciano, levantándose de donde estaba sentado para hacer una reverencia—, ¿cómo puedo ayudarle?  
Geoffrey lucía sorprendido, y con razón: hace años que el príncipe no estaba allí. Arthur intentó parecer despreocupado mientras miraba los estantes.  
—Eh, estoy… buscando un libro.  
Geoffrey asintió y lo miró expectante. Arthur intentó desesperadamente encontrar algo que decir, sin mucho éxito.  
—¿Qué libro? —Preguntó Geoffrey.  
—Bueno, no estoy muy seguro —contestó Arthur.  
Miró al libro más cercano, uno viejo y forrado en cuero, sin título. Esto no era lo que había planeado en absoluto. Su idea había sido entrar a la biblioteca mientras estuviera vacía, encontrar el libro que buscaba y salir de ahí sin que nadie supiera que había pisado ese lugar nunca. Acaba de empezar a ver las fallas de su plan, como por ejemplo, que dudaba que fuera capaz de encontrar un libro titulado “Cómo cortejar a tu sirviente”.  
—¿Podría darme una descripción del libro? —preguntó Geoffrey— ¿Es sobre combate?  
—No, no de combate —contestó Arthur, negando con la cabeza. Había muchos pergaminos enrollados entre los libros; Arthur se preguntó si habría alguna forma de saber su contenido sin tener que desenrrollarlos uno por uno. Tras una pausa se aventuró a decir—: Más que de combate sobre… caballeros.  
—¿Algo sobre historia de los Caballeros de Camelot? ¿O una geneología, quizás? —preguntó Geoffrey con el ceño fruncido.  
Arthur no dudaba de que el hombre conociera todos los libros de la biblioteca, y sería capaz de ayudarle, pero no había forma que él admitiera lo que estaba buscando realmente…  
—No es para mí —dijo Arthur de pronto—. Es para Morgana, ella me pidió que le llevara un libro —Se felicitó internamente por esta idea tan brillante que le serviría para evitar el bochorno—. Quiere algo sobre romances. Un libro sobre, hmm, caballeros enamorándose y tratando de cortejar a alguien. O algo por el estilo… —De acuerdo, no había servido para evitar TODO el bochorno, pero al menos la mayor parte. Arthur sentía sus mejillas quemando y miró a Geoffrey ansiosamente, tratando de averiguar si su mentira había funcionado o no—. No es un libro que yo leería —insistió—. Sólo vine a buscarlo para Morgana.  
Geoffrey asintió, masajeando su mentón.  
—Hay varios libros así en esta biblioteca —dijo— ¿Tiene alguna preferencia de autor?  
—Morgana no me dijo nada —respondió con énfasis—. Cualquiera servirá.  
Geoffrey, aún asintiendo para sí, se levantó y desapareció tras uno de los estantes.  
—Nadie saca este libro a menudo —dijo. Se escuchaba el sonido de los libros que Geoffrey movía mientras buscaba—, creo que es una lástima porque es una historia muy famosa… Y las ilustraciones son maravillosas. Pero el Rey no tiene tiempo para estas cosas…  
—Bueno —río Arthur—, no imagino a mi padre leyendo historias románticas.  
—Al contrario. —Llegó la voz de Geoffrey tras del estante— Le tenía mucho cariño a este libro: se lo obsequió a Lady Ygraine.  
Los ojos de Arthur se abrieron desmesuradamente. Su padre nunca hablaba sobre su madre, ni siquiera la mencionaba. Arthur sabía que la había amado profundamente, pero había muerto joven y su padre aún no superaba su pérdida. Era todo lo que él sabía de sus padres y era extraño oír a Geoffrey hablar de Ygraine, pensar en su padre mimando a su esposa con regalos. Todavía estaba sorprendido ante tal revelación cuando Geoffrey volvió trayendo con sí un delgado libro en las manos.  
—Este es, Su Majestad —dijo, ofreciéndoselo.  
Arthur lo tomó con cuidado, prestando atención a las letras de la cubierta. Esto había sido de su madre...  
—Espero que Lady Morgana lo disfrute. —Las palabras de Geoffrey trajeron a Arthur bruscamente a la realidad. Tenía que estar de vuelta en su habitación antes de que Merlin regresara de donde Gaius. —Es la historia del Caballero Blanco, este se enamora de la hija de...  
—Sí, seguro que le gustará —dijo Arthur con rapidez, saliendo de la biblioteca con prisa. Geoffrey hizo una última reverencia antes de volver a lo que fuera que estaba haciendo antes de que Arthur llegara.  
Por supuesto, Merlin ya había regresado; habría sido mucho esperar a que no lo hubiera hecho, dado que hoy parecía estar interpretando el papel del sirviente perfecto (Merlin incluso siendo un buen sirviente era una total molestia, había que agregar). Ni siquiera podia gritarle por comportarse como debía… De acuerdo, sí que podía, pero en el contexto de un cortejo inteligente no sería un movimiento muy astuto.  
—¡Ahí estás! —exclamó Merlin—. ¿A dónde habías huído?  
—A ningún lado —mintió Arthur, escondiendo el libro tras su espalda—. Fui a dar un paseo. Te estabas demorando tanto que me aburrí.  
Merlin hizo una mueca.  
—Fueron sólo unos minutos, fui tan rápido como pude —se quejó.  
—Pero sigues siendo lento —insistió Arthur en su mejor tono de «porque yo lo digo»—. ¿Trajiste la poción? —agregó antes de que Merlin pudiera contestar.  
—Sí. Más o menos. —contestó. Arthur estaba a punto de preguntarle qué quería decir con eso cuando Merlin añadió: —Quítate la camisa.  
Su cerebro dejó de funcionar. Hizo un sonido estrangulado que podría describirse cómo:  
—¿Nnh?  
Desde que se había dado cuenta que Merlin le gustaba, Arthur había fantaseado bastante con él, y buena parte de esas fantasías involucraba la ausencia de ropa en Merlin o sí mismo, o en ambos. Teniendo eso en cuenta, esto era un muy buen desarrollo de acontecimientos. Tanto, que por un momento Arthur pensó que podía estar soñando (y estaba casi seguro de que no, a menos que su sueño estuviese también proporcionándole un hombro lesionado bastante realista).  
Aún así, por honor a la descencia, era mejor comprobar que no había escuchado mal antes de saltar sobre él. Arthur de verdad no quería ningún malentendido en esas circunstancias.  
—¿La camisa? —repitió con esperanza.   
—Sí —confirmó Merlin—, Gaius hubiera venido él mismo pero estaba ocupado y de todas formas, dijo que hasta yo podría hacerlo.  
Lo que no era exactamente lo que Arthur estaba esperando, y de hecho, pensó que no quería tener que imaginar sobre su vida sexual y Gaius al mismo tiempo nunca más. Jamás.  
—¿Gaius? —repitió Arthur. Tenía la pequeña sospecha de que se estaba pareciendo a un loro, pero lo que Merlin decía no tenía ningún sentido.  
—Me dio esta pomada —explicó Merlin sosteniendo en alto un pequeño frasco lleno con lo que a Arthur le pareció barro verdoso—. Me dijo que te lo pusiera en el hombro, así sanará mejor que con una poción.  
—Oh —dijo Arthur alicaído. Y como parecía no haber nada más que decir, se quitó la camisa y la arrojó al armario junto con el libro.  
Tenía que admitir (a sí mismo, no a Merlin) que se sentía bien estar sentado, con Merlin masajeando la pomada en su hombro. Los dedos de Merlin eran suaves y helados, más delicados de lo que uno pensaría.  
Eso no detenía a Arthur de estar tremendamente decepcionado por el hecho de que Merlin aún estuviera completamente vestido.  
—¿Mejor? —preguntó Merlin.  
Arthur asintió de mala gana.  
—Tienes barro en la mejilla —le dijo. Antes de que su sirviente pudiera limpiarse, Arthur acercó su mano a su cara y esparció el barro con una sonrisa burlona.  
Merlin le lanzó una mirada feroz.  
—Es ungüento, no barro —dijo mientras se limpiaba el rostro con la manga de su chaleco.  
—Lo mismo —contestó Arthur—. Pásame mi camisa.  
—De acuerdo, ¿dónde la dejaste? —Miró a su alrededor.  
Arthur recordó justo a tiempo que había dejado escondido el libro bajo ella. (Tenía que hacer algo con respecto a las fantasías con Merlin; hacían que se distrajera de las cosas importantes).  
—Eh… Mejor pensado… —dijo, apresurándose a buscar su camisa y dejar mejor escondido el libro en el armario— Todavía me siento un poco mal, creo que volveré a la cama. Gracias por el ungüento —agregó con incomodidad.  
Merlin asintió.  
—De nada. Estaré afuera en caso de que me necesites —dijo.  
A Arthur no le gustaba mucho la idea de tener a Merlin justo afuera de su puerta todo el tiempo, listo para entrar en el momento menos inoportuno.  
—Esta camisa necesita lavarse —dijo, lanzándosela.  
—Pero está limpia, la acabo de lavar ayer —apuntó Merlin, estirando la camisa para buscar la mancha imaginaria.  
—No, no lo está —contestó Arthur—. Tiene… eh… barro.  
—De acuerdo —aceptó Merlin a regañadientes—, no debería tomarme mucho tiempo…  
—De hecho —dijo Arthur—, llévate el resto de mis camisas también.  
Merlin lo miró boquiabierto.  
—¿Qué? ¡¿Todas?!  
Arthur fingió pensarlo un segundo.  
—Sí, todas.  
Cuando Merlin se fue (y con él, una buena parte del guardarropa de Arthur), sacó el libro del armario y se sentó a la mesa.  
Nunca antes había leído una historia de amor, así que no tenía nada con qué comparar, pero le pareció que todos los personajes eran francamente estúpidos.  
El héroe era un caballero que se había enamorado de una misteriosa doncella en un bosque y había decidido dejarlo todo para convertirse en su campeón. Arthur pensaba que él tendría una que otra palabra para cualquiera de sus caballeros que trataran de abandonar a su príncipe y su reino para seguir a una extraña mujer que vio en un bosque. Dejando eso a un lado, la doncella misma no era mucho mejor. Era una total pesadilla al principio, burlándose del caballero y exigiéndole que la dejara sola. Sin embargo, inmediatamente cambió de parecer cuando él le escribió un poema alabando su belleza. Para ser honestos, a Arthur le parecía bastante presumida. El libro incluía largas descripciones de su belleza, pero nunca decía nada sobre su inteligencia.  
En general, la historia fue una decepción. Quizás era bueno para a los que le gustaran ese tipo de historias, con rimas y poesía, pero para lo que Arthur lo quería, era tan útil como… bueno, no era útil en ningún sentido. Primero, Arthur no tenía en lo absoluto planes de escribir poemas para alabar la belleza de Merlin. Ya era malo con las prosas, y de todas formas, ¿qué había para alagar? Merlin no era tan guapo. Sí, a Arthur no le importaría verlo desnudo, pero eso no significaba nada.  
Arthur imaginó qué escribiría.  
Querido Merlin, tus orejas son gigantes y eres demasiado largirucho; a pesar de eso, no creo que seas tan feo. ¿Te parece si nos besamos? Con amor, Arthur.  
No rimaba, pero Arthur dudaba que ese fuera el problema principal.  
Todo sonaba ridículo incluso en su mente, el resto del libro seguía siendo inútil. La doncella misteriosa se contentaba con lanzarse sobre el caballero, que en pago recitaba más poesía. Arthur se dio por vencido a la mitad y sólo siguió hojeando para mirar las ilustraciones.

-x-

Cenar con Uther nunca era muy entretenido, pero hoy el rey estaba particularmente hosco. Se pasó toda la comida en silencio, ocasionalmente lanzando una mirada a los papeles apilados a un lado de su plato.  
—Podrías al menos dejar de leer mientras comes, arruinará tu digestión —dijo Morgana después de que Uther incluso hubiera llegado a dejar su tenedor a un lado y pedir que le llevaran una pluma a la mesa, para ponerse a escribir en los márgenes del pergamino.  
—Tiene razón, padre —agregó Arthur—. No necesitas preocuparte, mis hombres lo tienen todo bajo control.  
Uther levantó la vista y le lanzó una mirada cortante.  
—La noche del Solsticio es sagrada para la antigua religión, y los hechiceros creen que hace más fuerte a su magia —pronunció con evidente desagrado.  
Morgana rodó los ojos. Ambos se sabían el discurso de su padre de memoria, pues lo habían escuchado varias veces en las pasadas semanas.  
—Lo sé, padre —dijo tan pacientemente como pudo—. He ubicado guardias extras en las entradas y les he advertido tener mucho cuidado con quienes dejan pasar, y doblaremos las patrullas desde esta noche…  
Urther asintió con aprobación.  
—Sí, debemos ser extremadamente cuidadosos —dijo—. No podemos dejar a ningún practicante de magia dentro de la ciudad. Discúlpenme —agregó a la vez que se levantaba—, necesito hablar con los guardias que tienen turno esta noche.  
—¿Pero ni siquiera vas a terminarte el…? —comenzó a preguntar Arthur, pero Uther ya se había ido. Se encogió de hombros y le hizo una seña a uno de los sirvientes para que se llevara el plato de su padre.  
Morgana dio un suspiro y se relajó en su asiento.  
—Siempre se preocupa tanto por este tipo de cosas —dijo.  
Arthur volvió su atención a su cerdo asado.  
—Ya sabes cómo es —dijo entre mordiscos—. Padre sólo trata de mantener el orden.  
—Sí, sé lo que está haciendo —contestó Morgana.  
Arthur se sorprendió ante el tono amargado.  
—¿Estás enojada por algo? —preguntó.  
—¿Por qué debería? —preguntó Morgana de vuelta, acuchillando ferozmente una papa como si tuviera una disputa personal con su comida.  
—Morgana, sabes que puedes contarme —dijo Arthur, apenas conteniendo una sonrisa. Tenía una buena idea de lo que podría tratarse.  
—No es nada, de verdad —dijo ella, sin mirarle.  
—Vamos, Morgana —la provocó Arthur—. Eres terrible guardando secretos.  
—¿Y qué secreto podría ser?  
Arthur sonrió de manera complice.  
—Creo que estás enojada porque Uther te prohibió abandonar el castillo esta noche —dijo—. ¿Tenías tantas ganas de ir a ver el festival?  
Morgana dio una pequeña carcajada.  
—Sí, eso es. Me lees como a un libro abierto… Oh, eso me recuerda algo —agregó con sonrisa burlona.  
La sonrisa de Arthur se desvaneció de su rostro. Nada bueno pasaba cuando Morgana sonreía así.  
—Fue muy lindo de tu parte ir a pedir un libro para mí —dijo.  
—Morgana, no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando —contestó Arthur. Tomó un gran sorbo de su copa, mayormente para esconder su rostro. ¡¿Por qué, por qué, por qué?! Debió haber sabido que después de involucrar a Morgana nada iba a salir bien. Y ni siquiera había valido la pena, porque había resultado ser un libro tonto e inútil.  
—Ja, inventa algo mejor. Ya lo sé todo —bufó Morgana—. Me encontré con Geoffrey esta mañana y me lo dijo. Así que… ¿cuándo pretendes entregarme el libro que nunca te pedí que pidieras por mí?  
Aún tenía esa sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro de una manera muy poco adecuada para una señorita, tomando la ventaja del hecho de que estuviesen solos y Arthur no tenía oportunidad de escapar.  
—Yo… eh… pensé que te gustaría leerlo —dijo, con cuidado de evitar mirarla a los ojos.  
—Seguro —sonrió ella—. ¿Cómo se llamaba? La historia del caballero blanco y… ¿quién más?  
—“La Balada del Caballero Blanco y su hermosa doncella” —contestó Arthur sin pensar.  
Morgana rió y Arthur sintió sus mejillas enrojecer ante el hecho de que había memorizado el estúpido título.  
—Debe ser una lectura fascinante —dijo Morgana.  
Arthur miró fijamente el mantel, preguntándose cuántas posibilidades habría de que Morgana se ahogara con su vino. Aunque si no pasaba, todavía podía asesinarla con su tenedor. Él era una máquina de matar, después de todo. Eso le hizo sentir un poco más seguro. Sólo un poco.  
—No lo sé, no es mi tipo de libro —respondió con honestidad. ¿Cuántas otras personas sabían? ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía antes de que Morgana le contara a todo el mundo y lo hiciera el hazmerreír del castillo?  
—Lo que más me sorprende es que lo hayas leído —dijo Morgana—. Pero no te preocupes, sé porque estás de repente tan interesado en historias románticas —agregó.  
Y eso, en vez de tranquilizarlo, le hizo retorcerse con incomodidad. Alejó su plato; ya no tenía estómago para comer.  
—¿Qué? —dijo con nerviosismo.  
No había forma de que Morgana pudiera saber sobre Merlin, ni siquiera aunque ella fuese una bruja.  
Pero por supuesto, estábamos hablando sobre Morgana, cuya aparente misión en la vida era encontrar nuevas maneras de atormentarlo.  
—Encuentro que es muy dulce de tu parte estar buscando algo romántico que hacer para tu… misterioso amor —dijo con algo que parecía sospechosamente como una risita.  
Arthur gimió y escondió su rostro bajo sus manos.  
—¿Tú sabías?  
—¡Vamos, todos en el castillo lo saben! —exclamó Morgana—. Incluso creo que tu padre sospecha algo también…  
Arthur hizo un sonido estrangulado con su garganta.  
—¿Y aún no me ha dicho que lo olvide? —preguntó con incredulidad.  
Morgana se encogió de hombros.  
—Probablemente cree que es un enamoramiento pasajero. Pero conociéndolos a ambos así como yo lo hago, a mí no me lo parece así.  
Arthur no quería realmente preguntar, pero si ya habían llegado a este punto, tenía que saberlo.  
—¿Merlin también lo sabe?  
—Por supuesto que sí —contestó Morgana, riendo. El corazón de Arthur sufrió una apnea y tardó un segundo en seguir moviéndose—. Pensé que ustedes dos ya habían hablado sobre eso.  
Arthur movió su cabeza negativamente.  
—Yo… no sé cómo decírselo —confesó.  
—Simplemente hazlo, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser? —dijo Morgana como si fuese lo obvio—. Más importante aún, ¿cómo vas a hacer que vuelva a fijarse en ti?  
—No lo sé —dijo Arthur, y luego se dio cuenta de que acababa de decir Morgana. Frunció el ceño—. Disculpa, ¿qué quieres decir? —preguntó.  
—Gwen ha sido un alma en pena por semanas, la pobre —dijo Morgana, ignorando su expresión confundida—. ¡Ya es tiempo de que hagas algo!  
Arthur rió nerviosamente ante el malentendido.  
—No es por mí que está así —dijo. Estaba a punto de explicarle sobre Lancelot cuando se detuvo. Si Gwen no le había contado a Morgana por sí misma, sería maleducado hacerlo él.  
Morgana no parecía interesada en escuchar a Arthur.  
—Yo sé que ha estado suspirando lastimosamente por alguien, y sé que tú lo has estado haciendo por otro alguien —dijo con una sonrisa presumida—. Te lo advierto, no te perdonaré si le rompes el corazón a mi sirvienta.  
—De acuerdo, todo es tal como dices —aceptó Arthur. Si Morgana quería molestarle, esto era mucho mejor que contarle que “suspiraba lastimosamente”, como ella lo había puesto, por Merlin. —Ya que lo sabes todo, ¿qué crees que debería hacer?  
Morgana se inclinó hacia él como tramando una conspiración.  
—¿Qué tal si le regalas algo? —sugirió.  
Arthur rodó los ojos.  
—¿Es lo mejor que tienes? Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.  
—¿Entonces? —preguntó Morgana— ¿Ya tienes algo para regalarle a Gwen?  
—No —admitió Arthur—, no se me ocurrió nada que a, eh, Gwen pudiera gustarle.  
—Pues tienes suerte de contar conmigo. —Morgana sonrió— La conozco mejor que cualquiera.  
Arthur no hizo ningún comentario.  
—¿Qué tipo de regalo me aconsejarías? —preguntó en su lugar—. Había pensado en flores, pero…  
—Las flores son muy común —respondió Morgana categóricamente—. A todo el mundo le regalan flores. A mí siempre me regalan flores. Son… lindas, pero no significan mucho.  
—Bueno, esto no es sobre ti —replicó Arthur.  
—No digo que a Gwen no le gustarían las flores —dijo—, pero si quieres impresionarla, tendrías que regalarle otra cosa. Algo especial.  
—¿Como qué? —pregutó Arthur, interesado a pesar de todo.  
—Un vestido bonito —sugirió Morgana, y Arthur tuvo que reprimir un quejido. Eso no le sería de utilidad en su caso—. O quizás una joya… Algo de color violeta, quizás. A ella le gusta ese color —agregó.  
—Te agradezco la ayuda. —Se levantó de la mesa— Ahora debo irme, estoy muy ocupado hoy.  
—De tal padre, tal hijo —murmuró Morgana—. ¿Tomarás mi sugerencia en cuenta, al menos?  
—Sí, por supuesto —mintió Arthur—. Yo… eh… después te contaré cómo me fue.  
No estaba particularmente feliz de tener a Morgana como su “confidente”, pero era mejor que no decirle nada y después tenerla espiándolo para enterarse de todos modos.  
Ella agitó su mano a modo de despedida con una sonrisa presumida y auto-satisfecha. Arthur tuvo la impresión de que la fábrica de chismes de Camelot se pondría pronto a funcionar. Aún así, estaba feliz de haber hablado con ella.  
Regalarle un vestido a Merlin estaba fuera de discusión. Arthur sinceramente esperaba que esa vez que lo había pillado con un vestido hubiese sido sólo un accidente. Seguramente había una buena explicación. No es como si pensara de verdad que Merlin usaba vestidos de mujer en su tiempo libre, eso sólo lo había dicho para tomarle el pelo. Esperaba que fuera así, porque la otra alternativa era… perturbadora.  
O al menos eso pensó hasta que intentó imaginar a Merlin con un vestido. A ese punto, comenzó a tener pensamientos completamente inapropiados y tuvo que apresurarse a su habitación a mojarse el rostro con agua fría mientras intentaba pensar en cualquier cosa que no fueran las clavículas de Merlin (oh, sus clavículas).  
Y a pesar de que la idea del vestido era fatal, Morgana tenía un poco de razón; ahora Arthur debía pensar en algo que fuera especial para Merlin. Sentía confianza de que sería capaz de pensar en algo, ya que conocía a Merlin tan bien como Morgana conocía a Gwen. O eso pensaba hasta que recordó, con una punzada de culpa, a Lancelot. Si Morgana fuese una buena persona (y lo sería, de no ser por la manera en que había disfrutado la incomodidad de Arthur cuando habían conversado), sentiría pena por ella: pensaba que conocía bien a Gwen, pero ella no le había contado nada acerca de Lancelot.  
Arthur se preguntó si Merlin estaría escondiéndole algún secreto, no cosas estúpidas como no cumplir con sus deberes o robarle un poco de comida de su plato, era fácil hacerle confesar ese tipo de cosas. ¿Le gustaría alguien? Si lo hacía, ¿se lo contaría a Arthur?  
A veces Arthur olvidaba que Merlin era su sirviente, no su amigo. Por supuesto, era culpa de Merlin, porque él era quien seguía ignorando el protocolo y hablando cuando no le correspondía. Era tan bueno olvidando su lugar, que hacía que Arthur lo olvidara también, y ahora se había enamorado de él, lo que hacía todo aún más complicado de lo que ya era.  
Sin embargo, aparte de eso, Arthur estaba seguro de que conocía bien a Merlin. O quizás no tanto; la verdad es que su sirviente nunca hablaba mucho de sí mismo, pero ambos hablaban un montón. La mayor parte del tiempo era Arthur exigiendo cosas y maltratando a su sirviente, y Merlin respondiéndole tan amable como podía (que no era mucho)… pero pasaban una gran cantidad de tiempo juntos. Arthur podría pensar en el mejor regalo para él antes de que el día terminara.

-x-

—Si pudieras tener cualquier cosa en este mundo, ¿qué querrías? —preguntó Arthur.   
Merlin, con sus brazos llenos de la ropa limpia de Arthur, levantó una ceja en su mejor imitación de Gaius y fingió pensarlo.  
—Agradecía mucho un poco de ayuda con esto—sugirió, haciendo un gesto hacia la ropa que llevaba en los brazos. Aunque Merlin no esperaba realmente que Arthur se levantara y le ayudara a doblar sus propias camisas y calcetines.  
Tal como esperaba, Arthur hizo una mueca.  
—Era una pregunta seria, Merlin —dijo, sonando molesto por el pesimismo de Merlin, como si este lo hiciera a propósito para enfadarlo.  
—¡Y la mía era una respuesta seria también! —se quejó Merlin, soltando la ropa sobre la mesa, con quizás más brusquedad de la necesaria ya que una de las camisas que estaban más arriba de la pila de ropa se cayó al piso.  
Arthur rodó los ojos.  
Merlin la recogió apresuradamente y la sacudió con disimulo, con la esperanza de que no se hubiese ensuciado. El lino era una tela muy delicada y odiaría tener que lavarla otra vez.  
—Lo que pasa es que no te das cuenta del mucho trabajo que tengo —le dijo a Arthur.  
—Así que… si pudieras tener cualquier cosa, ¿pedirías… dejar de trabajar? —preguntó Arthur— ¿Dejar de ser un sirviente?  
Parecía extrañamente serio sobre el tema, lo que hizo que Merlin se detuviera a pensarlo. Arthur había estado actuando verdaderamente extraño estos últimos días; primero había perdonado a Merlin por haber ido a ver al grupo de artistas que actuaría en el Solsticio, y luego había incluso dicho «gracias» dos veces en un mismo día. Y ahora, esta pregunta.  
Era casi como si Arthur estuviese tratando de ser amable, lo que era una idea preocupante porque significaba que Arthur estaba a punto de pedirle a Merlin que le hiciera un favor. Probablemente algo que involvía mentirle al rey, o arriesgar su vida. O ambas cosas.  
—No dije que quería dejar de trabajar —dijo Merlin, cuidadoso—. No me gustaría quedar sin empleo.  
Aunque cabía la posibilidad de que Arthur estuviese hechizado. Merlin no se hubiese opuesto a un hechizo que pudiera hacer al príncipe un poco menos desagradable de lo que era. Quizás había habido algo extraño en el ungüento de Gaius.  
—Qué bueno, porque tampoco me hubiera gustado quedarme sin un sirviente —dijo Arthur con una sonrisa—. Incluso uno tan malísimo como tú, ¿no puedes doblar eso como corresponde, por cierto?  
Merlin resopló y alisó alguna de las arrugas de en la camisa de lino. Definitivamente no había sido embrujado para ser amable, entonces. Esto de tratar ser un buen sirviente empezaba a sobrepasarlo.  
—Aún no has contestado mi pregunta —insistió Arthur.  
Merlin resistió responder con la primera idea que cruzó su cabeza (pedirle a Arthur que dejara de ser tan imbécil) y lo pensó con cuidado. Tenía una buena idea de lo que desearía si pudiera tener lo que fuera, pero no había manera de que Merlin pudiese mencionar que eliminaran la prohibición de la magia en Camelot sin que Arthur comenzara a hacer preguntas. Contarle a Arthur sobre su destino y su magia sin que Arthur enloqueciera y lo arrestara también estaba alto en la lista de deseos de Merlin, pero sería mejor dejar eso a un lado por ahora, especialmente porque Merlin todavía no sabía si Arthur estaba enojado con él o no.  
Arthur tamborileó sus dedos en la mesa con impaciencia.  
—Vamos, Merlin, no puede ser tan difícil pensar en algo que deseas.  
Por otro lado, pensar en algo que no lo llevara directamente a la hoguera era casi imposible. Así que Merlin se decidió por lo primero que se le ocurrió.  
—Supongo que pediría la tarde libre —aventuró.  
—¿De verdad? —preguntó Arthur, sorprendido—. ¿Podrías tener lo que fuera y lo único que se te ocurre es dejar de trabajar un rato?  
Sonaba más divertido que molesto, o eso esperaba Merlin.  
—Hoy es el Solsticio —dijo Merlin a modo de explicación.  
—Sí, lo sé —bufó Arthur—. Una especie de festival pagano. Estuve ocupado toda la semana por eso, tuve que cambiar todo el calendario de patrullas.  
—Habrá un espectáculo en la parte baja de la cuidad —siguió Merlin—, y todo el mundo estará allí…  
Un repentino ataque de sabiduría lo detuvo de mencionar que él no podría estar ahí porque tenía que atender las necesidades de cierto príncipe mimado.  
Arthur lo miró, con el ceño fruncido en desconcierto.  
—¿Y tú quieres ir? —preguntó.  
Merlin asintió con entusiasmo. Por supuesto que quería, había envidiado profundamente a Gwen, que ni siquiera había tenido que pedirle permiso a Morgana para ir esa noche. Merlin ni siquiera había tratado de pedírselo a Arthur, ya que había asumido que este le diría que los sirvientes inútiles no se merecían el permiso, o algo por el estilo.  
—Seguro, puedes ir —dijo Arthur. Inmediatamente subió escalones en el ranking de las personas favoritas de Merlin.  
—Gracias, Arthur —dijo sonriendo ampliamente. El montón de ropa frente a él quedó completamente olvidada. No podía esperar a contárselo a Gwen.  
—Yo iré también —agregó Arthur. La sonrisa de Merlin se congeló. No, Arthur sí que era un imbécil. De hecho, estaba alcanzando nuevos niveles de imbecilidad. Se había tomado la molestia de averiguar qué es lo que Merlin quería, sólo para arruinarlo. Eso era bajo, incluso para Arthur.  
Merlin lo quedó mirando, pestañando con incredulidad.  
—Pero… eh… es sólo un festival para plebeyos —dijo sin mucha esperanza—. Será aburrido…  
—No puede ser tan aburrido —contestó Arthur con una sonrisa presumida—. Tú quieres ir. No querrías ir a ver algo que es aburrido.  
—Me gusta lo aburrido —dijo Merlin—. Lo aburrido es mucho mejor que lo peligroso, lo que da miedo, o lo que te puede matar, o cualquier cosa que normalmente pasa cuando estás tú cerca. ¡Arthur, no es para reírse!  
Quizás para Arthur era entretenido enfrentarse a monstruos, después de todo él era el de la brillante espada y más músculos que cerebro, pero era Merlin quien tenía que salvarlo cada vez que se metía en problemas.  
Arthur, para el enojo de Merlin, no paró de reír.  
—¿Cuál es el problema? Tú querías ir, podemos ir juntos.  
—Cambié de idea —dijo Merlin rápidamente—. No creo que quiera ir al festival después de todo.  
—Demasiado tarde, yo también cambié ya de idea —Arthur dijo con una sonrisa burlona—. Vamos a ir. Y asegúrate que mi chaqueta roja esté limpia.  
Merlin hizo un gesto a la ropa de Arthur.  
—Pero acabo de lavar la mitad de tu guardarropa —apuntó.  
—Bien, puedes lavar la otra mitad antes de esta noche —contestó Arthur.  
Merlin gimió. Esta sería la peor noche en mucho tiempo.

-x-

La noche estaba yendo estupendamente y Arthur empezaba a sentirse muy satisfecho consigo mismo. Invitar a Merlin a salir había sido una idea maravillosa.  
De acuerdo, si tenía que ser completamente honesto, esto no era tecnicamente una cita… No se estaban tomando de las manos, ni siendo románticos… o besándose. Arthur se lamentaba en particular de la falta de besos. Tampoco es que hubiera exactamente invitado a Merlin a salir, porque más bien le había preguntado qué quería y luego le había acompañado, lo que no había sido muy sutil.  
Pero habían estado pasando juntos toda la tarde, sentados uno al lado del otro justo en frente de un escenario de madera que habían instalado en una de las manzanas más grandes de Camelot. Eso era suficiente para calificarlo como una cita, pensaba Arthur. Estaban rodeados de los demás espectadores, pero eso tampoco le importaba. Arthur acomodó la capucha de su capa sobre sus ojos y se acercó una poco más a Merlin. ¿Si apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro se calificaría como movimiento sutil? ¿Merlin le rechazaría? Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo…  
—¿Está todo bien? —Merlin preguntó con nerviosismo—. Quizás podamos conseguir mejores puestos… Si les dices que eres el príncipe probablemente instalen unas sillas en algún mejor lugar, o…  
—Esto está bien —contestó Arthur, distraído. ¿Quizás era más sútil tratar de pasar su brazo sobre los hombros de Merlin? Nadie le reconocería, y ya estaban bastante cerca, en todo caso. Sus piernas estaban presionadas juntas y el codo de Merlin chocaba (algo incómodamente) con sus costillas. Los brazos de Merlin eran terriblemente huesudos. ¿Gaius no le estaba alimentando bien? Si Merlin preguntaba por qué había rodeado sus hombros, podía decir que lo había hecho sólo por estar más cómodo y evitar sus codos. Sonaba como un buen plan.  
—Ese hombre es realmente bueno, ¿verdad? —comentó Merlin, apuntando hacia el escenario.  
Arthur apartó su vista de Merlin, quien casi lucía guapo cuando sonreía así, y la volvió hacia donde éste apuntaba. No había estado realmente prestando atención a las payasadas de los juglares y bufones, ya que había visto más que suficiente de esas cosas en los interminables banquetes en honor a los invitados de su padre.  
En ese momento el escenario estaba ocupado por un hombre vestido con una túnica vaporosa que hacía malabares con tres antorchas encendidas. A su señal, un niño se acercó hacia él con una cuarta y la lanzó en su dirección. El hombre la atrapó con facilidad y siguió haciendo malabares con todas sin siquiera inmutarse.  
La multitud vitoreó enloquecida, Merlin aplaudía y gritaba con el resto de ella.  
—¿Eso es todo? —dijo Arthur con desdén—. Cualquiera puede hacer eso.  
—No, tú no podrías —respondió Merlin—. No a menos que entrenaras mucho.  
Quizás tenía razón, pero Arthur no tenía ninguna intención de estar de acuerdo con él, no cuando los ojos de Merlin no podían despegarse del extraño.  
A pesar de estar harapiento, el hombre era atractivo… ¡pero era sólo un pobre juglar errante! ¡No tenía derecho a robar la atención de Merlin como lo hacía!  
—No veo qué hay de genial en él —murmuró Arthur.  
Merlin le miró, pero inmediatamente volvió su atención hacia el extraño cuando este pidió otra antorcha.  
—Es increíble —dijo Merlin.  
Para Arthur lo que era increíble era que Merlin se emocionara tanto por un estúpido artista callejero. Sobre todo si estaba en una cita con él. Arthur esperaba que el hombre se prendiera fuego.  
Pero su deseo se volvió en su contra espectacularmene cuando el chico perdió la en su siguiente lanzamiento; la antorcha pasó casi rosando los dedos del hombre y se dirigió directamente hacia donde Arthur se encontraba.  
Arthur miró la trayectoria con mudo estupor. Habían sólo unos pocos metros entre él y el escenario, la antorcha le pegaría en sólo unos segundos y no había forma de esquivarla; estaba apretado entre Merlin y un extraño, y no podía moverse hacia ningún lado excepto hacía delante, y la antorcha ya estaba llegando, y estaba a sólo unos centímetros de su rostro…  
Y entonces, Merlin le tomó el brazo y lo quitó del camino. Ambos cayeron hacia atrás, tropezando con la gente que estaba sentada detrás de ellos. Al cerebro de Arthur le tomó un momento procesar que seguía vivo y no estaba prendido en llamas o con una contusión por el golpe de la antorcha, y lo habría celebrado de no sentirse tan adolorido. El hombro que apenas empezaba a sanar no aprobaba particularmente todo ese alboroto.  
Su entusiasmo por estar apretado contra Merlin en el piso también estaba un poco desalentado por el hecho de que varias otras personas estaban apretadas con ellos también.  
—La peor noche del mundo —dijo Merlin respirando pesadamente, haciendo audibles los mismos pensamientos de Arthur.  
Pero al menos no parecía estar lastimado, lo que era más de lo que Arthur podía decir de sí mismo. Masajeó su hombro con cautela… No tenía nada roto, gracias al cielo, aunque mañana por la mañana tendría otra buena cantidad de moretones y rasguñones. La única cosa buena que podía salir de esto era Merlin y su ungüento, pero este no parecía particularmente preocupado por el bienestar de Arthur en ese momento.  
—¿Viste al juglar? —preguntó con urgencia— ¿Viste lo que hizo?  
—Merlin —contestó él, levantándose—, ¿estás realmente tan obsesionado con ese hombre?  
La antorcha no les había golpeado por milímetros y afortunadamente se había apagado al chocar contra el suelo; habría sido una pesadilla si además las bancas de maderas se hubieran prendido.  
—No, lo que quiero decir… —empezó Merlin, pero fue interrumpido por la llegada del juglar y su asistente. Ambos estaban muy pálidos, y el chico estaba llorando incontrolablemente. Al menos alguien parecía preocupado porque Arthur casi había muerto.  
—No sé cómo pudo pasar —sollozó el niño.  
El juglar puso su mano en el hombro del pequeño para tranquilizarlo.  
—Estoy terriblemente apenado, señor —dijo—. ¿No está herido, espero?  
Arthur se bajó la capucha y negó con la cabeza con tanta gracia como su hombro le permitió.  
—No pasó nada, no hay de qué preocuparse —dijo.  
Hubo unos pocos jadeos de sorpresa a su alrededor. Ya no valía la pena seguir intentando pasar de incógnito, sobre todo porque debía llamar a los guardias y asegurarse que mantuvieran el orden en el lugar. Y también hablar con el resto de los artistas para asegurarse que los actos que quedaban no fueran peligrosos para el público.  
—Habría sido terrible que algo le pasara al príncipe heredero mientras estamos aquí bajo la benevolente protección de su padre —dijo el juglar con una sonrisa tensa—. Me llamo Lantis, Su Alteza. Nací aquí en Camelot y es todo un honor para mí conocerle en persona…  
Arthur asintió ausentemente e hizo gestos a los guardias.  
—Arthur, ¿no notaste algo extraño? —preguntó Merlin.  
—No ahora —suspiró Arthur—. Estoy ocupado, cualquier cosa que sea, estoy seguro de que podemos esperar a que solucione todo esto.  
No es como si estuviera feliz de terminar su cita, pero tenía el deber de asegurarse que los ciudadanos de Camelot estuviesen a salvo.  
Estaba seguro de que Merlin entendería, hasta que Merlin exclamó:  
—¡Me tengo que ir! —Y corrió hacia el castillo.  
Hizo una mueca. Lantis aún seguía haciéndole reverencias; Arthur se alejó de allí y comenzó a dar instrucciones a la gente a su alrededor.  
No le tomó mucho restaurar el orden; nadie había sido herido y pronto las bancas que se habían desparramado por la conmoción fueron devueltas a su lugar. El espectáculo del juglar se había detenido a la mitad, pero nadie parecía muy deseoso de que siguiera, así que un trío de cantantes subieron al escenario a entonar una vieja balada.  
Eran buenos, pero Arthur no tenía motivos de seguir ahí si Merlin no estaba con él. Se despidió de Lantis y sus compañeros, les aseguró por última vez que se encontraba en perfecto estado, muchísimas gracias, rechazó una copa de vino y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo.  
Merlin no le estaba esperando en su habitación, aunque Arthur no tenía muchas esperanzas de que lo estuviese haciendo; quizás había vuelto a su recámara, o quizás se había escapado para reunirse con otra persona… Había estado tan apresurado por irse…  
Arthur caminó de un lado a otro sin descanso. Esta clase de pensamientos no le ayudaba en lo absoluto; si no quería que Merlin se escapara con extraños altos y morenos, tendría que hacer algo al respecto y tenía que hacerlo pronto.  
Sacó el libro de su madre del velador donde estaba escondido y hojeó las páginas, considerando sus opciones. En una mano estaba su dignidad y el la otra estaba Merlin. Su dignidad era importante, su padre había pasado veinte años enseñándole que un príncipe debía ser digno de admiración y ser un ejemplo para sus hombres. Pero Merlin era, bueno, Merlin, y Arthur pensaba que podría prenderle fuego a todo Camelot con una sonrisa en el rostro si eso le daba una oportunidad de estar con él. Así que realmente no había una decisión que tomar.  
Media hora más tarde estaba bajo su ventana, armado sólo con su determinación y un laúd. Tocó nerviosamente las cuerdas, provocando un sonido que quizás era música, o quizás era un gato lamentándose.  
Le habían enseñado cómo tocar años atrás, pues se suponía que todo noble necesitaba saber al menos lo básico sobre música. No había sido muy bueno (algo que a Morgana le encantaba recordarle de cuando en cuando) y sus lecciones habían terminado rápidamente gracias a sus quejas y lamentos.  
Ahora deseaba haber seguido practicando. No había tocado en años y sus dedos se sentían incómodos en las cuerdas, sin mencionar que su hombro le dolía un montón cuando trataba de sostener el alúd apropiadamente. Aún así, Arthur estaba seguro de poder tocar alguna de las canciones más fáciles. Al menos si no tenía que cantar, pensó con una mueca.  
Sí, probablemente tendría que cantar, ¿verdad? Arthur no era un experto, pero estaba casi seguro de que no contaría como serenata si no cantaba. Por otro lado, si no cantaba, Merlin no sabría que era él. Probó los mismos acordes otra vez, experimentalemente, y decidió que la nota resultante estaba bastante pasable, así que se lanzó a la primera estrofa.  
Era una canción de amor bastante sentimentalona que había oído varias veces de trovadores, usualmente dedicados a “las bellas doncellas de la corte”, que significaba: Morgana. Ella parecía gustarle (o quizás sólo disfrutaba de la atención recibida), lo que probablemente significaba que era una buena canción. No era como si Arthur fuera un experto en canciones de amor. Deseaba haber puesto más atención cuando las canciones estaban sonando, porque no sabía algunas (la mayoría) de las palabras y tenía que ir inventándolas a medida que cantaba o rellenar con lalalás. Con suerte, Merlin no notaría la diferencia.  
Arthur estaba en mitad de un verso y ya estaba bastante concentrado en la canción cuando la ventana se abrió. Sonrió con felicidad y miró hacia arriba… y soltó el alúd sobre sus pies.  
—¿Alteza? —preguntó Gaius extrañado— ¿Qué está pasando?  
Arthur tragó saliva, encontrándose de pronto incapaz de pronunciar palabras.  
—Eh… —dijo.  
Su cerebro le informó que su vida había acabado. Nunca podría superarlo. Sería mejor si cogía su espada y se suicidaba aquí y ahora para evitar sentirse aún más avergonzado, y lo único que le detuvo fue que no la había traído con él, sólo el alúd. Quizás podría estrangularse a sí mismo con una de las cuerdas…  
—Majestad, ya es tarde —dijo Gaius. Hubo una larga e incómoda pausa en donde Arthur prefirió quedar en completo silencio. No se le ocurría nada que decir que pudiera no empeorar aún más la situación—. ¿No cree que sería mejor no hacer tanto ruido? —aventuró Gaius.  
—Yo estaba… eh… —dijo Arthur. Aclaró su garganta— ¿Esperaba poder hablar con Merlin?  
Gaius levantó una ceja.  
—Merlin no está aquí —contestó.  
A Arthur se le cayó la cara, si fuera posible, aún más. Merlin ni siquiera había escuchado su serenata romántica.  
—Pero él se fue del festival antes que yo, pensé que estaría ya de vuelta en su habitación —gimió.  
—Sí, volvió hace un rato —dijo Gaius—, pero se fue otra vez un poco después y no ha vuelto aún.  
—¿Y dijo dónde fue? —preguntó Arthur. No podía ser, Merlin no podría realmente haber vuelto con ese hombre, Lantis. Excepto que a Arthur no se le ocurría ningún otro lugar donde podía estar.  
Gaius dudó un segundo.  
—No lo dijo, Alteza —dijo, eventualmente—. Pensé que estaría con usted.  
Arthur asintió, desanimado. Eso confirmaba sus peores temores. Gaius estaba aún asomado a la ventana, así que Arthur musitó:  
—Ya veo, gracias.  
El anciano se retiró, no sin antes lanzarle a Arthur una mirada intrigada.  
En vez de caminar se fue corriendo a la parte baja de la ciudad, siguiendo la dirección en donde se encontraba el escenario donde había sido su primera cita fallida. Había dos caballeros en guardia en una esquina, ambos se irguieron fingiendo atención cuando vieron a Arthur aproximarse, como si no hubieran estado mirando embobados lo que fuera que estaba en el escenario.  
Afortunadamente para ellos, Arthur no estaba de humor para llamarles la atención.  
—¿Han visto a mi sirviente? —les preguntó.  
—Estaba con usted hace poco en la tarde, Su Majestad —contestó inútilmente uno de ellos. Arthur le lanzó una mirada asesina, pensando que quizás volvería a llamarles la atención más tarde. Luego de encontrar a Merlin.  
—Creo que lo vi entrando al Rising Sun hace un rato —aventuró el otro guardia.  
Arthur le dio un corto asentimiento y se apresuró en dirección a esa taberna.  
—¡Y no dejen que los pille distraídos otra vez! —gritó sobre su hombro.  
A pesar de la multitud fuera del escenario, la taberna estaba repleta esa noche. Las mesas estaban repeltas de los clientes habituales y los artistas, que eran fácilmente reconocibles por sus llamativos atuendos. Todo el mundo tomaba algo y parloteaba sobre el festival.  
El tabernero notó a Arthur de inmediato y se acercó con prisa, limpiándose las manos en el delantal.  
—Su Alteza —dijo—. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?  
—Estoy buscando a mi sirviente, Merlin —contestó Arthur—. ¿Está aquí?  
—Eh, sí, llegó aquí hace algo así como media hora —dijo el hombre—. Está arriba —agregó con una sonrisa y un asentimiento, cuando vio que Arthur buscaba entre la gente con la mirada.  
—¿Arriba? —repitió Arthur, frunciendo el entrecejo. No había nada en el segundo piso, excepto…— ¿Tomó una habitación?  
El tabernero rió.  
—Oh, no, Alteza, gracias al cielo hoy estamos repletos. No podría hacer lugar ni siquiera si fuera para el rey… Sin ofensas, quiero decir, Su Majestad —agregó a toda prisa—. No, él me preguntó por uno de los hombres que se está quedando aquí.  
—¿Uno de los artistas callejeros? ¿Un juglar? —preguntó Arthur, esperando estar equivocado… Pero, otra vez, esta no era su noche de suerte.  
El hombre asintió.  
—Un hombre alto, delgaducho… Se llama Lantis —Arthur profirió una maldición. La sonrisa del dueño de la taberna murió en su rostro— Merlin, él me dijo que necesitaba hablar con ese hombre urgentemente —dijo a manera de disculpa—. Así que le di la llave de la habitación y le dije que podía esperarlo ahí.  
—¿Qué habitación? —preguntó Arthur.  
El tabernero parecía asustado.  
—Me dijo que estaba en su nombre, Alteza, ¿hice algo mal? —preguntó.  
Arthur no estaba con humor para comportarse con simpatía. De hecho, estaba en el humor de romperle la nariz a alguien, ojalá la de cierto juglar que se atrevía a meterse en su camino  
—¿Qué habitación? —repitió tratando de controlar la ira.  
—La segunda puerta a la derecha —dijo el hombre— ¿Su Majestad, qué está pasando?  
Arthur lo ignoró y corrió hacia las escaleras, empujando a cuanta gente se le atravesaba. Arriba, el lugar estaba tranquilo. El ruido de la calle y los hombres del primer piso se perdían gracias a las gruesas paredes de madera. Arthur abrió con fuerza la puerta de Lantis sin siquiera molestarse en golpear.  
La habitación era pequeña, sólo una cama, un taburete y un viejo y destartalado baúl. Lantis no había regresado aún, pero Merlin estaba ahí, sentado en el banquillo y abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez en dirección a Arthur. Eso fue suficiente para hacer a Arthur explotar.  
—¡Así que aquí estás! —exclamó, cerrando la puerta de un portazo y apuntando un dedo acusador hacia Merlin— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?  
—Arthur —dijo Merlin—, lo puedo explicar.  
—¿Explicar qué? —contestó— Me dejaste tirado ahí mientras…  
“Mientras estábamos en medio de algo que no era una cita pero que bien podría haberlo sido”, su cerebro le sugirió. No era de mucha ayuda, pensó Arthur. Lo mejor sería no decirle eso a Merlin por el momento.  
—Me dejaste tirado —insistió—. Y luedo viniste corriendo hasta acá y te encuentro en la habitación de este hombre. ¡¿Por qué?!  
Por primera vez Merlin no tenía una respuesta sarcástica. Negó con la cabeza.  
—Lantis… —empezó, pero Arthur no estaba de humor para escucharle hablar de Lantis.  
—¡¿Él es todo de lo que puedes hablar?! —gritó.  
Los ojos de Merlin se abrieron desmesurados.  
—¿Qué pasa contigo hoy? —preguntó.  
—¿Que qué pasa conmigo? —le preguntó de vuelta— ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! ¡Pensé que teníamos una oportunidad!  
—¿Qué? —contestó Merlin—. Estás hablando tonterías.  
—Todo esto es tu culpa —dijo Arthur, aunque no tuvo oportunidad para explicar de qué manera todo era culpa de Merlin, porque la puerta se abrió otra vez y apareció un Lantis muy perplejo.  
—¿Qué está pasando? Creo que se equivocaron de habitación —dijo, mirando a su alrededor—, Su Majestad. —agregó al ver a Arthur.  
—No es nada —soltó Arthur—. Ya nos íbamos. Vamos, Merlin.  
Tomó el brazo de Merlin y comenzó a tirarlo en dirección a la escalera.  
—Arthur, espera, escúchame —dijo Merlin, tratando de soltarse.  
—No escucharé ninguna de tus escusas —contestó Arthur.  
—¡Es un hechicero! —soltó Merlin— ¡Y trató de matarte!  
Arthur se detuvo abruptamente y miró a Merlin, quien parecía estar entrando en pánico, y luego a Lantis… Justo a tiempo para ver al hombre susurrar algunas palabras y enviar el banquillo volando en su dirección.  
Merlin se lanzó sobre Arthur, empujándolo al suelo, y el banquillo chocó contra la pared sobre sus cabezas, rompiéndose en mil pedazos.  
Arthur se levantó de un salto y fue a sacar su espada... y recordó un segundo más tarde que no la estaba llevando.  
—¡Merlin! —llamó, pero no tuvo tiempo de comprobar si este estaba bien. Lantis había dejado de lado cualquier intento de aparentar y estaba lanzándole bolas de fuegos de diferentes colores.  
—¡Muere, Arthur Pendragon! —gritó.  
Arthur bajó corriendo las escaleras, de a tres escalones cada vez.   
—¡GUARDIAS! —llamó. Sería peligroso dirigir al hechicero hacia el primer piso donde la taberna estaba llena de ciudadanos inocentes, pero permanecer en el corredor significaba muerte segura para él y para Merlin— ¡GUARDIAS!  
Su voz apenas se oía sobre el ruido. La siguiente bola de fuego no le dio a Arthur sólo por centímetros y chochó con una ventana, haciendo que fuego y vidrios se desparramaran por todo el lugar. Eso llamó de inmediato la atención de todos en el lugar, prontó se formó un gran caos de gente que, alertada por el peligro, se dirigía corriendo hacia la salida.  
Arthur esquivó otra bola de fuego rodando sobre una mesa y se levantó justo a tiempo para ver a Merlin atacar al hechicero con una silla. Lantis se tambaleó por el golpe pero no cayó. En su lugar, levantó una mano y Merlin salió volando hacia una pared como un muñeco de trapo.  
Arthur vio todo de color rojo por la ira. Se lanzó sobre el hechicero sin importarle que estuviera luchando con nada más que sus manos. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en Merlin, su Merlin, y que si algo le pasaba sería culpa de Arthur, y eso… simplemente no podría soportarlo.  
Por un momento pensó que estaba ganando, pero luego el hechicero liberó una mano y con un simple movimiento mandó a Arthur a volar. El impacto le hizo quedar sin aliento.  
—¿Irónico, no? —dijo Lantis con una sonrisa de medio lado—. Tuve que vivir en exilio por mi magia, pero no debí haber temido al rey. Soy mucho más poderoso que tú —Miró a Arthur que estaba tirado en el suelo—. Y ahora vas a morir.  
Levantó una mano, pero antes de completar el hechizo sonó un crujido de madera. Lantis miró a su alrededor justo a tiempo de ver un gran armario caer sobre él.  
Arthur miró la escena boquiabierto, luego se levantó y fue a ver a Merlin, que estaba todavía donde Lantis lo había arrojado, pero el príncipe suspiró con alivio al ver que estaba a salvo.  
Le ofreció su mano, Merlin la aceptó y se levantó con incomodidad. Se limpió el polvo de los pantalones en silencio. Eso había estado cerca. Si ese armario no se hubiera caído en el momento en que lo hizo…  
Merlin hizo una mueca de dolor.  
—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Arthur.  
—Sí, estoy bien —contestó Merlin. Era un mentiroso terrible. Arthur estaba dispuesto a apostar que Merlin estaba tan magullado como él mismo. Al menos no parecía estar herido gravemente.  
Miró al caos a su alrededor. Nada parecía estar muy mal, excepto el hechicero. Arthur estaba comenzando a pensar que su padre sí tenía un poco de razón con toda esa paranoia sobre el Solsticio. La magia era demasiado peligrosa para estar ahí sin nadie que la controlara.  
—¿Cómo supiste que era en hechicero, en todo caso? —preguntó Arthur.  
Merlin se encogió de hombros.  
—Yo sólo… eh… tuve una corazonada —dijo.  
—¿Una corazonada? —repitió Arthur con incredulidad— ¿Este hombre pasa todos los guardias y se para en un escenario frente a todo Camelot sin nadie que se diera cuenta de sus intenciones y tú tuviste una corazonada?  
—Hace un rato, cuando lanzó esa antorcha a ti, ¿recuerdas? —dijo Merlin. Arthur asintió, habría sido difícil olvidarlo si sólo había sido hace unas horas atrás—. Lo vi usando magia para arrojártela.  
Arthur lo pensó con detención.  
—Yo no noté nada. ¿Desde cuándo eres un experto en magia?  
Merlin miró hacia otra dirección.  
—Ya te lo dije, era sólo una corazonada —dijo frunciendo el ceño.  
Arthur cuidadosamente evitó pensar en lo estúpido que se había comportado. Estaba enojado tanto consigo mismo por malentender toda la situación y con Merlin por ponerse en semejante peligro.  
—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —preguntó— Nos habría ahorrado un montón de problemas.  
—Traté —contestó Merlin con un bufido—, pero no estabas escuchando. Pensé que quizás Lantis te tenía bajo un hechizo.  
—¿Y entonces decidiste encargarte de él por ti mismo? —preguntó anonadado.  
—¡Sí! —exclamó Merlin— ¡No tienes idea por lo mucho que me he encargado, todo por mí mismo!  
—Ridículo —bufó Arthur—. Tú eres el que no tiene idea de…  
—¿De qué? —preguntó Merlin.  
Arthur negó con la cabeza. No podía decirle a Merlin, no después de haberse comportado como un perfecto idiota.  
—De nada —dijo—. No es nada. Vamos, necesito dormir un poco.

-x-

Gwen le llevó el desayuno el siguiente día, lo que le parecía perfecto a Arthur, ya que no se sentía con ánimos de recordar su incómoda conversación con Merlin la noche anterior (de hecho, ni ahora, ni nunca).  
No sabía si él le había contado a Gwen sobre eso… probablemente sí lo había hecho, a juzgar por la manera en que Gwen evitaba mirarle a los ojos mientras ponía la mesa. Ella hizo una reverencia y se fue sin decir nada.   
Arthur se tomó unos minutos para autocompadecerse de sí mismo y luego comenzó a comer su jamón (que ya se había enfríado, para variar).  
Cuando ya había terminado prácticamente, sonó un tímido golpecito a su puerta. Gwen asomó su cabeza y entró con cautela.  
—Me estaba preguntando… —dijo, jugueteando con el borde de su manga.  
—¿Sí? —preguntó Arthur, preparándose para lo peor. Mas como ella no parecía muy ávida de hablar, tuvo que agregar—: ¿Guinevere?  
Gwen miró a su alrededor y cerró la puerta tras ella.  
—Me siento tonta por preguntar —dijo con una pequeña risita—, pensarás que es tonto.  
—Sea lo que sea, puedes decirlo.  
—¿Yo no te gusto, cierto? —preguntó Gwen, dejando perplejo a Arthur por un momento—. Quiero decir, no como gustar-gustar.  
Arthur rió.  
—No es que me desagrades o algo así, pero no, tampoco me gustas en esa forma —contestó.  
—Eso pensé yo —dijo Gwen, de todas formas sonando aliviada—, pero Morgana estaba diciendo cosas extrañas ayer y pensé que quizás…  
—No —dijo Arthur—, definitivamente ya no.  
—De acuerdo —Gwen asintió—. Uh, esto es incómodo. Lo siento.  
Arthur se encogió de hombros.  
—Es mi culpa —dijo—, ella pensaba que tú eras la persona que me gustaba y pensé que sería más fácil si no la corregía.  
Con eso Gwen pareció animarse considerablemente.  
—¡Así que hay alguien que te gusta! —exclamó.  
Arthur hizo una mueca. No había querido que eso se le escapara…  
—Sí, pero por favor no me preguntes quién —dijo, previniendo la siguiente pregunta.  
—Sólo dime, ¿la conozco? —preguntó Gwen.  
—Sí, es alguien a quien conoces —admitió Arthur (todo esto de jugar con los pronombres estaba volviéndose cansador).   
Gwen soltó un pequeño chillido emocionado y sonrió de oreja a oreja.  
Arthur dio un largo suspiro, cansado, y se frotó los ojos con sus nudillos.  
—Pero no creo que sea correspondido —dijo sombrío—. Y no sé qué hacer al respecto.  
—¿Qué tal flores? —sugirió Gwen.  
Arthur bufó.  
—En este caso no me parece que las flores serían bien recibidas —dijo.  
—¿Por qué no? —insistió Gwen—, a todo el mundo le gustan las flores.  
—¿Eso crees?  
Gwen asintió. Parecía muy segura de eso. Arthur deseó poder contarle porqué creía que las flores no funcionarían, pero no podía mencionar a Merlin. No lo haría.  
—Me gustaba que me dieras flores —dijo Gwen de pronto—. Creo que es lo más romántico que hiciste por mí.  
—¿De verdad? —Arthur sintió sus mejillas enrojecer. Las flores habían sido obra de Merlin, pero nunca tendría el valor de confesárselo a Gwen.  
Gwen malentendió su reacción y se apresuró a agregar:  
—Quiero decir, salvarme también fue muy romántico. Y valiente —Hubo una pausa incómoda—, pero me gustan las flores. A todo el mundo le gustan las flores —repitió.  
—Gracias, Gwen —dijo Arthur. Ella le sonrió ampliamente y luego se marchó.  
Arthur deseó que se hubiera enamorado de una chica. Cualquier chica hubiera sido mejor que Merlin. Al menos podría haberle regalado flores… ¿Por qué todos seguían pensando que las flores eran una especie catalizador de amor, en todo caso?  
Pasó la mayor parte del día en el patio del castillo, evitando a Merlin y desahogando su frustración en los muñecos de entrenamiento. Su cuerpo no parecía aprobar con felicidad esa decisión y exigía a gritos que volviera a la cama y se quedara allí los siguientes dos días, pero si Arthur seguía pensando en lo adolorido que estaban sus músculos, no tendría tiempo de pensar en Merlin.  
Todavía se sentía horrible cuando se reunió con su padre y Morgana para la cena. Para sorpresa de todos, su padre estaba de buen humor. Arthur sospechaba que se debía a que el Solsticio había pasado y los artistas se habían marchado sin tratar de robar el trono de Camelot. Más temprano, Arthur le había dado un breve resumen de los eventos de la noche anterior (pasando por alto alguno de los detalles no muy gloriosos, como haber olvidado su espada) e hizo mención de cómo Merlin le había ayudado a encontrar y vencer al hechicero. Uther simplemente había asentido y dado ausentemente un golpecito en la espalda, sin ni siquiera parecer haber escuchado sobre Merlin. Como si este no importara en lo absoluto.  
«¡Pero es importante para mí!», Arthur quería decirle.  
Excepto que no podía, porque no había forma de predecir cómo reaccionaría Uther si sabía que su único hijo y heredero estaba desesperadamente enamorado de su sirviente (que además de plebeyo, era hombre, por cierto).  
No era como si importara, en todo caso. Anoche había destruido cualquier oportunidad que tenía de gustarle a Merlin cuando le había gritado sin razón alguna. Arthur no culparía a Merlin si este lo odiaba en estos momentos. Él mismo se odiaba por ser un idiota.  
Estuvo silencioso y malhumorado durante toda la comida, jugueteó con su tenedor, dejó que su padre y Morgana llevaran el peso de la conversación, y respondió sólo cuando le hablaban directamente. Morgana seguramente ya se había dado cuenta que algo había pasado entre Arthur y su «enamorada» (¡ja!), pero en una extraña muestra de tacto, se había contenido de preguntarle. Aunque incluso Uther parecía notar que algo estaba mal al ver que Arthur no había comido nada.  
—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.  
—Nada. —Arthur negó con la cabeza.  
Era una mentira descarada, pero quizás si lo repetía suficiente a menudo sería capaz de persuadirse a sí mismo que no le importaba ser rechazado por Merlin. Ja, claro.  
Suspiró. Morgana se mordió el labio y evitó mirarle.  
—¿Estás seguro? —insistió Uther, sin mucha convicción.  
Arthur negó otra vez. Porque no, no estaba seguro, ¿cómo podría estarlo? No estaba preparado para esto. Le habían entrenado para pelear bestias y estar al mando de un ejército en batalla, pero no para enamorarse de su sirviente. Estar enamorado era terrible, ¿cómo se podía manejar?, ¿cómo podían las personas soportar estar enamorados de alguien y no saber si esa persona les amaba, o peor, sabiendo que esa persona no les amaba a ellos? A Arthur le estaba volviendo loco.  
—¿Cómo hiciste que mi madre se enamorara de ti? —preguntó sin pensar.  
La mandíbula del rey cayó prácticamente al suelo y sólo entonces Arthur recordó que nadie mencionaba a Lady Ygraine en su presencia. Nunca jamás. Arthur comenzó a balbucear una disculpa pero su padre no parecía estar enojado con él, sólo triste. Muy triste.  
—No lo hice —dijo tras unos segundos—, ella simplemente se enamoró de mí, no sé porqué. Era bella y amable; podría haberse casado con cualquiera que ella quisiera.  
—Pero tú eras el rey —apuntó Morgana.  
Uther negó con la cabeza.  
—A Ygraine nunca le importó ese tipo de cosas —dijo—, era muy romántica.  
Su voz era extraña, como si algo estuviera apretado en su garganta… ¿Y estaba conteniendo lágrimas? Arthur pensó en el libro, en cómo este había sido un regalo de su padre para su madre.  
—Tenía miedo la mayor parte del tiempo de que ella me rechazara —dijo Uther—, pero después pensé que necesitaba decirle cuán importante era para mí, porque si no lo hacía, me arrepentiría por siempre.  
Arthur creyó que podía imaginar a su padre, joven e inseguro, tal cual como Arthur se encontraba ahora… y finalmente lo entendió. Esto no se trataba de flores, vestidos, citas, serenatas o cualquier otra cosa. Esto era sobre Merlin. Y su padre acababa de darle un excelente consejo: lo más importante era simplemente decirle a Merlin cómo se sentía.  
Arthur se levantó de la mesa.  
—Tengo que irme —dijo, ignorando las miradas sorprendidas de su padre y Morgana.  
Mientras salía corriendo de la habitación creyó oir a su padre preguntar «¿Quién es la afortunada?» y deseó que Morgana no estuviera de humor para chismes. Después ya pensaría en alguna excusa, porque Merlin no era una muchacha, en lo absoluto, pero en este momento no podría importarle menos.  
No importaba si Merlin lo rechazaba. Ok, sí que importaba. Muchísimo. Pero si no trataba, nunca sabría, y Arthur no creía que podría soportar otro día así.  
Era tiempo de armarse de valor y enfrentar sus sentimientos (eso no sonaba muy masculino, ¿cierto?). Era tiempo de… conquistar el corazón de Merlin. O lo que fuera. Estaba preparado, o al menos estaba evitando pensar en cuán poco preparado estaba. Nada lo detendría.   
O, Arthur se detuvo en seco frente a la puerta de las habitaciones de Gaius, casi nada.  
Estaba listo para enfrentar a Merlin, no a Gaius. No creía que pudiera enfrentar a Gaius en este momento.  
El médico era un hombre con tacto y no haría preguntas indiscretas, pero Arthur sentía que se ruborizaba como una chiquilla ante la idea de pedirle al anciano un momento para hablar con Merlin en privado. Gaius seguramente no mencionaría la escena de la noche anterior, pero habría cejas levantadas y miradas curiosas, y Arthur no tenía muchas ganas de lidiar con ellas.  
Al principio Arthur pensó en esperar a que Merlin saliera, pero había una serie de impedimentos para eso. Ya estaba oscuro, lo que significaba que Merlin podría ya estar en la cama, así que Arthur tendría que esperar hasta la mañana para verlo y no creía que fuera capaz de esperar tanto sin volverse loco.  
Sin mencionar que los guardias podrían encontrar extraño si el príncipe pasaba la noche frente a la puerta del médico.  
Lo que le dejaba a Arthur una sola opción.

 

La ventana de la habitación de Merlin estaba a media altura de la torre, pero afortunadamente Arthur había sido entrenado para trepar por paredes. No lo habían hecho para que pudiera colarse en la habitación de su sirviente, menos para declararle su amor, pero ya que podía hacerlo, ¿por qué no? Era una muy buena oportunidad como para dejarla pasar.  
Afortunadamente no había guardias haciendo patrulla en esa parte del castillo, así que nadie vio a Arthur mientras se afirmaba entre las rocas de la muralla y comenzaba a escalar. La muralla estaba fría y húmeda, pero llena de grietas donde podría sujetarse. Algo como esto no era nada para él, un simple juego de niños. Había enfrentado cosas mucho peores.  
Aunque, pensó cuando llevaba un tercio del camino, hubiera sido mucho mejor si hubiera recordado traer sus guantes, así tendría mejor adherencia y sus dedos no dolerían tanto… Sin mencionar su hombro, que definitivamente no parecía estar bien con esta clase de ejercicio.  
No pienses en eso, pensó Arthur. Piensa en Merlin, que está esperando en esa habitación. No realmente esperando, obviamente, porque no podía saber que Arthur estaba allí, a medio camino por su muralla. Sin embargo Merlin estaba en esa habitación y eso era todo lo que le importaba a Arthur. Por supuesto, su traicionero cerebro le recordó, tampoco estaba seguro de que Merlin estuviera en su habitación. Por todo lo que él sabía, Merlin podría haber salido por un paseo de medianoche y Arthur estaba a punto de irrumpir en las habitaciones de Gaius sin razón alguna.   
Arthur acalló rápidamente esa parte de su cerebro antes que lo hiciera caerse de la torre.  
Piensa en cosas positivas. Piensa en Merlin. Piensa en Merlin feliz, en Merlin sonriendo, en Merlin gritando… No, no gritando, eso no ayudaba mucho. Piensa en Merlin masajeando el ungüento en tu hombro…  
Ahora su hombro estaba doliéndole de verdad.  
Trató de meter sus dedos en la siguiente grieta y se resbaló; estuvo a unos segundos de caer, pero tenía la otra mano bien sujeta. Respiró un par de veces para calmarse y recuperar el balance, con el brazo adolorido colgando inútil a su lado.  
Arthur apretó su mandíbula y miró hacia arriba. La ventana no estaba muy lejos, ya había trepado la mayor parte de la distancia, pero aún no podía alcanzar el alfeizár de la ventana. No creía que podría llegar hasta allí, no con su brazo amenazando con caérsele del hombro cada vez que trataba moverlo… Y llevar tanto encaminado significaba que no podría tratar de bajar tampoco, tendría que ocupar su brazo malo de todas formas. Saltar a esta altura también estaba fuera de las posibilidades.  
En resumen, estaba completamente atorado en la muralla bajo la ventana de Merlin. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto; preferiblemente antes de que su otro hombro decidiera abandonarlo también y hacerle caer en picada directamente hacia su muerte.  
—¿Ayuda?  
Mantuvo su voz baja, sólo en caso de que alguien de verdad pudiera escucharle. Estaba pidiendo ayuda, pero eso no significaba que estuviera de acuerdo con que alguien lo encuentre allí. De hecho, preferiría que nadie lo encontrara allí, ya que su situación era terriblemente vergonzosa… Eso ponía aún más obstáculos a su rescate.  
Al final, el instinto de autopreservación ganó. Arthur aclaró su garganta.  
—¡Ayuda! —pidió otra vez.  
Por un minuto todo permaneció silencioso. Arthur estaba a punto de olvidar cualquier pretención de dignidad y empezar a gritar cuando la ventana se abrió y Merlin asomó su cabeza.  
—¿Arthur? —preguntó sorprendido.  
—¿Merlin? —respondió Arthur, moviendo su cabeza para verlo. La verdad era que no tenía dudas de que fuera él, pero era mejor que cualquier otro tipo cosas que podía decir, como “Ey, quedé atrapado a mitad de esta muralla, ¿podrías ayudarme?”, o “Te amo, pero creo que soy un idiota, ¿me amas tú también?”.  
—¿Qué estás haciendo allí? —preguntó Merlin.  
—Es una larga historia —contestó Arthur—. Y no creo que tenga tiempo de explicarlo, ¿podrías darme una mano con esto? —No podía ver bien a Merlin, pero Arthur pensó que le estaba mirando con el entrecejo fruncido.  
—¿No puedes simplemente trepar? —preguntó.  
—No. Por mi hombro —dijo Arthur—. Duele.  
Estaba empezando a quedar sin aliento. Siempre confía en Merlin para empezar a balbucear en los momentos más inoportunos.  
—Oh —contestó, abriendo la boca—. Traeré a Gaius.  
—¡NO! —exclamó Arthur, entrando en pánico. Todo menos eso—. Sólo… lánzame una cuerda. O algo. ¿Tienes una cuerda?  
—No —dijo Merlin—. ¡SÍ!  
—¿Y eso qué significa?  
—Puedo ir a buscar una, ¿puedes esperar un segundo?  
Arthur le lanzó una mirada asesina.  
—No. —Porque realmente no era el momento de ponerse sutil. Ya podía sentir sus dedos resbalándose de la roca.  
Merlin hizo una mueca y luego se asomó casi por completo de la ventana y tomó el brazo de Arthur. Este abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.  
—¡Te caerás! —exclamó.  
—Y tú también —gruñó Merlin—. Afírmate.  
No había sido necesario agregarlo, ya que Arthur ya empezaba a impulsarse con sus pies y subir un poco más. Merlin logró pasar su brazo bajo los hombros de Arthur y este logró medio trepar, medio ser tirado hacia arriba hasta la ventana.  
Arthur cayó pesadamente sobre el piso con un gemido. Sintió como si sus pulmones fueran privados de todo aire. Pensar también se estaba poniendo difícil.  
Su primer pensamiento cuerdo fue que estaba vivo y que acababa de evitar morir aplastado contra el piso de roca allá abajo, lo que era bueno. Morir así habría sido peor que haber sido comido por un Wildren. Y Merlin acababa de salvar su vida. De nuevo.  
Luego de su poco espectacular entrada, Arthur no estaba seguro de qué decir.  
—Pensé que moriríamos —logró decir tras unos segundos. La hazaña de Merlin había sido prácticamente un milagro.  
—Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco —contestó Merlin sentándose en el suelo a su lado—. ¿Qué estabas haciendo allí, de todas formas?  
Arthur lentamente comenzó a incorporarse hasta quedar sentado. En ese momento, pararse no era una opción; no con la manera en que su cabeza le daba vueltas. Se mojó los labios con la lengua. Subir toda esa muralla no era nada comprado con lo que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo.  
—Quería hablar contigo —dijo, completamente consciente de lo lastimoso que había sonado.  
Merlin le miró como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza sobre los hombros.  
—¿Recuerdas lo que son las puertas, verdad? —preguntó—. Resultan útiles en eso de entrar a una habitación sin necesidad de arriesgar la vida.  
—Sí, Merlin, gracias —bufó Arthur—. Yo… sólo… quería evitar a Gaius.  
Decirlo en voz alta lo hacía sonar incluso más estúpido. Merlin frunció el entrecejo.  
—¿Por qué, qué hay de malo con Gaius? —preguntó.  
Arthur miró hacia cualquier otra dirección excepto hacia donde estaba su sirviente.  
—Eh, nada. Sólo, eh, hay algo que quiero decirte.  
—Creo que sé de qué se trata todo esto —dijo Merlin. El corazón de Arthur se detuvo unos segundos antes de retomar sus latidos. Se volvió a ver a Merlin, pero antes de que pudiera responder, Merlin continuó—: Estás bajo un hechizo, ¿no es cierto?  
—¿Qué? —balbuceó Arthur— ¡No, no lo estoy! —exclamó.  
—Has estado actuando extraño toda la semana… —contestó Merlin— Y Gaius… me contó sobre lo de anoche —agregó—. Dijo que estabas tratando de dar una serenata bajo mi ventana.  
Arthur gimió.  
—Sobre eso… —comenzó. Pero se detuvo. ¿Cómo empezar a explicarle…? Todo esto había parecido una buena idea en su momento.  
—Arthur, por favor —dijo Merlin—. Si crees estar bajo un hechizo, necesito que me lo digas.  
—No estoy hechizado —repitió en voz baja.  
—¿Entonces por qué estás actuando así? —preguntó Merlin, haciendo un gesto vago con la mano que indicaba a Arthur, la ventana y probablemente cada cosa estúpida que había hecho Arthur en estos últimos días.  
Arthur inhaló profundamente y miró a Merlin directamente a los ojos.  
—Te amo —dijo.  
Merlin pestañeó, mirando a Arthur con los ojos desmesurados por lo que parecieron siglos. Arthur nunca había notado cuán azules eran los ojos de Merlin.  
—Lo sabía —dijo eventualemente—, estás hechizado.  
Arthur exhaló todo el aire que estaba conteniendo. Le había valido todo su coraje decir esas pocas palabras; esperaba rechazo, disgusto o incluso enojo, pero no que Merlin descartara sus palabras tan fríamente, como si la idea de Arthur enamorándose de Merlin fuera totalmente imposible.  
Había sido un día realmente largo, Arthur estaba adolorido y cansado, no tenía ganas de discutir. Merlin estaba a tan sólo unos centímetros de donde él estaba.  
—No te preocupes —estaba diciendo Merlin—, encontraremos una forma de sacarte de esto.  
Así que Arthur se inclinó un poco, y besó sus labios.  
El beso no había sido muy sofisticado; Arthur estaba rozando sus labios contra los de Merlin tentativa y suavemente, asustado de que Merlin lo alejara de sí en cualquier momento. Pero Merlin no lo hizo. Simplemente se quedó ahí, sentado, y dejó que Arthur le besara.   
Y de pronto, Arthur sintió una mano en su nuca; Merlin estaba ladeando ligeramente la cabeza y empujándolo para acercarlo más y más contra sí.  
Los labios de Merlin se entreabrieron y ya no podía haber malentendidos, esto no podía ser nada más que una invitación. Arthur ni siquiera se había atrevido a pensar en algo como esto, no había creído que pasaría en ningún lugar que no fueran sus propios sueños y fantasías. Pero ahora que estaba pasando de verdad, no tenía idea de cómo había vivido tanto tiempo sin los besos de Merlin.  
Cuando al fin se separaron para poder respirar apropiadamente, Arthur dejó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Merlin, casi como si tuviera miedo de que Merlin escapara si no lo hacía.  
—Así que… —dijo Merlin luego de un rato—. ¿No estás bajo un hechizo?  
Arthur negó firmemente.  
—Puede que haya estado confuso, y también puede que haya actuado como un tonto —dijo, y Merlin sonrió—. Pero de verdad te amo.  
Merlin soltó el aire, casi como un suspiro, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Arthur.  
—Pensé que me estabas tomando el pelo —dijo—. Al principio pensé que habías descubierto que tenía este especie de… enamoramiento contigo y que…  
—Espera, ¿qué?, ¿qué enamoramiento? —preguntó Arthur, sin creer lo que oía— ¿Estabas enamorado de mí?  
—Eh, sí. Es decir, no lo estaba. Lo estoy —contestó Merlin como si fuera obvio—. Desde poco después de conocerte —Arthur lo miró boquiabierto—. ¿Por qué otra razón creías que soportaba todos tus caprichos de niño mimado?  
—No soy un niño mimado —contestó Arthur, aunque su tono enojado se arruinaba un poco por el hecho de estar acariciando el cabello de Merlin.  
—Lo eres —insistió él—. Eres mimado, estúpido, y sin una pizca de sentido común.  
Arthur intentó mantener su rostro serio, pero era difícil cuando Merlin le estaba sonriendo así.  
—Calumnias.  
—Es la verdad, Arthur —rió Merlin—. No tienes nada de sentido común. Acabas de escalar la muralla hasta la ventana de mi habitación que está a mitad de una torre.  
—Y fue bueno que lo hiciera —contestó—. Si no lo hubiera hecho, quién sabe cuánto más habrías estado suspirando lastimosamente por mí —dijo, usando las mismas palabras que Morgana había usado con él (y de lo que Merlin nunca se enteraría).  
—Yo no estaba suspirando por… —comenzó Merlin, pero Arthur lo cayó con un beso.  
—Pues yo sí —susurró contra los labios de Merlin, y eso detuvo cualquier otra réplica que Merlin podría haber tenido. Arthur se apoyó contra la pared y se acomodó un poco más cerca de Merlin, hundiendo su rostro en el hombro del otro.  
Cerró los ojos y por unos momentos no pensó en nada más que en Merlin. La verdad es que había pasado todo el día pensando en él, pero ahora estaba bien hacerlo porque no tenía que preocuparse más sobre si Merlin lo odiaba o no.  
Parecía que Merlin aún pensaba que era un idiota, pero supuso que no importaba mientras pudiera besar a Merlin a pesar de eso. De hecho, podía jurarlo.  
—Arthur —dijo Merlin después de un rato—, ¿no volverás a tu habitación?  
—¿Me estás echando? —Arthur murmuró sin moverse. Su voz se disolvía en la tela de la camisa de Merlin, que olía increíblemente bien—. Es un poco grosero; acabo de arriesgar un miembro, ¡y mi vida! para llegar aquí, ¿sabes?  
—No es lo que quiero decir —contestó Merlin—. Simplemente… eh… no sé si ya pensaste en…  
—¿En qué? —preguntó Arthur mientras esparcía suaves besos en las clavículas de Merlin.  
—Tendrás que explicarle a Gaius cómo mágicamente apareciste en mi habitación sin cruzar ninguna puerta —dijo.   
Arthur blanqueó los ojos.  
—¿En eso estabas pensando? —preguntó ultrajado. Típico de Merlin, siempre arruinando el momento. Aunque lo cierto es que era difícil enojarse con él. Con su estúpido y adorable rostro, y su estúpida y adorable sonrisa— ¡Deberías haber estado pensando en mí!  
—Estaba pensando en ti explicándole a Gaius —aclaró con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué piensas decirle?  
—Podemos pensar en eso juntos —dijo Arthur, abrazando a Merlin un poco más fuerte—. Mañana.

Fin


End file.
